You're Mine
by pinkxraven
Summary: Haruno Sakura lives a normal and happy life…until she becomes engaged to a possessive, Uchiha Sasuke. What a freaking hell! Sasusaku...A different kind of story…
1. Chapter 1:Normal Life turned to Hell

Summary: Haruno Sakura lives a normal and happy life…until she becomes engaged to a possessive, Uchiha Sasuke. What a freaking hell! A different kind of story… Sasusaku 

**LEGEND:**

"pinkxraven"- normal

"_pinkxraven"- _thoughts

"**pinkxraven"-**words that are given emphasis

**CHARACTER INFO: (Pls. read…it's very important…)**

**Haruno Sakura**:A pink-haired girl with emerald orbs. She belongs to one of the richest families in Japan. She is currently engaged to Uchiha Sasuke at the age of 14 which she definitely declined.

**Uchiha Sasuke:** A raven-haired lad with onyx eyes. Like Sakura, the Uchiha family is one of the richest in their country. He had this arrogant attitude and over possessiveness.

**Yamanaka Ino Sakura's friends and always helps her along the way. Like Sakura, **

**Hyuuga Hinata they also disagreed about their engagement.**

**Tenten **

**  
Uzumaki Naruto These are Sasuke's pals which also help him to get what he **

**Hyuuga Neji wants. Including Sakura…**

**Nara Shikamaru  
**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Normal Life turned to Hell**

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

Sakura woke up and yawned sleepily. She slowly stood up from her bed and stretched her arms. Suddenly, her eyes averted to the picture frame that rested above the table. She waled to it and held the frame tightly. Her eyes sadden at the scene. A pink-haired girl hugging a raven-haired boy happily. The boy had a smug look on his face. She was engaged to this voice and she really loved him…but after what he did to her, she left him without a word.

At an early age of 14, the Haruno and the Uchiha family engaged their children to strengthen and unite their power in Japan. But even Sakura disagreed, she failed to break the engagement. And the worst thing that came into her life, is to live with this boy under one roof! Their parents agreed on this because of their business trips to different countries. The two quarreled with each other as he shows no interest at the pink-haired girl. But for her, as days passed by, she slowly understood his rotten attitude. She eventually fell for him and accepted all of his harsh words. She never did question him. But one day brought her beyond limitation. A girl named Miyu approached her and slapped her on the face! She presented herself as Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend and accused Sakura for taking him away from her. At first, she didn't believe the girl but when she saw the two walking **happily** together, Miyu clinging her arms to Sasuke, she already know what's her place.

She decided to leave the country without everyone knowing. She knew it would be hard since her family is very popular throughout Japan so Sakura consulted he friends, Ino, Tenten and Hinata to help her create a new passport so no one will inform the Harunos or Uchihas about her decision.

"_Sakura-chan, why do you have to do this?" Ino asked sadly. _

"_This is the only way I can think of…When I told my parents about it, they became angry and shouted at me. I already anticipated their reaction and since they won't let me be happy, so be it…"_

"_D-Demo…Why leave the country?" Hinata asked desperately._

"_I…I need to get away from them…far from them…f-far from him." Sakura choked on her words as tears flowed down from her emerald orbs._

When night came, Sakura sneaked out of the house and requested Ino to drive her to the airport. Inside the car, Ino gave her a brown wig and eye contacts to hide her identity. She used the name "Miyazawa Reiko" in her passport. And as she planned, the pink-haired girl arrived successfully at her new home, in America.

At first, she find it very difficult to live on her own but since her parents trained her to be independent, she's more confident in her decision. She rented a small apartment which she found very near from her current school, Greenfield Academy. She's a scholar there. She also applied for a part-time job and works as a waitress in a popular fast food chain. Eventually, the money she earned everyday became enough for her daily life.

To hide her identity from everyone, she still used the name "Reiko Miyazawa" and wore light blue eye contacts and eyeglasses. She left her hair pink since she don't want it to change. Now, two years have passed and Haruno Sakura is contented in her life as a normal, senior high school student…

* * *

She ate her breakfast and locked the door of her apartment as she sped off. After a few minutes, she arrived at school and went to her locker. She put her things inside and hurried upstairs to her classroom.

She was about to open the door when she heard high-pitched screams coming inside of the room.

"HE'S SO HANDSOME!!"

"I WANT TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!"  
"WHAT'S HIS NAME?!?"

"_Huh? What's the commotion all about?"_ Sakura thought to herself. She entered anyway and noticed that all of the girls swarmed at the corner of the room. She sat on her chair and ignored them.

"Maybe a new student or something…" She muttered. The pink-haired girl adjusted her glasses as she read her book quietly.

From the corner of the room, onyx eyes watched her amusedly

* * *

"Good Morning Class! I hope you are now ready for today's quiz!" Their homeroom adviser and English teacher, Mrs. Smith smiled at them. The students groaned except for Sakura.

"I'm sure Reiko will perfect the quiz again…Unlike us…" She heard one of the students whisper.

"Uh huh, she's our top student!"

"I really admire her…Beauty and Brains."

Sakura sighed. _"Of course, you won't get high grades if all of you aren't doing your homework or even reading your books…Sheesh."_

"Uhh…Teacher!" A girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Amy?"

"There's a new student–"

"Oh I forgot! Class, we have a new student. Please come here in front." Sakura continued reading, not paying attention to their teacher.

"Please, introduce yourself…" The lad cleared his throat while the girls squealed loudly. Sakura finally gave him a glance as her jaws dropped.

"I'm…Uchiha…Sasuke. Nice to meet you all."

* * *

A rather short chapter…Well, at least I finished it! Phew!

**I like to share with you something… The reason why I wrote this is because I dreamt of this kind of story last night. When I woke up, I suddenly find myself writing with so much interest… It just came up so please bare with me…hehehe**

Anyways! Please **review**!

Ja!

**Pinkxraven**


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

Summary: Haruno Sakura lives a normal and happy life…until she becomes engaged to a possessive, Uchiha Sasuke. What a freaking hell! A different kind of story… Sasusaku

**LEGEND:**

"pinkxraven"- normal

"_pinkxraven"- _thoughts

"**pinkxraven"-**words that are given emphasis

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Encounter**_

**Last Chapter:**

**"Good Morning Class! I hope you are now ready for today's quiz!" Their homeroom adviser and English teacher, Mrs. Smith smiled at them. The students groaned except for Sakura.**

**"I'm sure Reiko will perfect the quiz again…Unlike us…" She heard one of the students whisper.**

**"Uh huh, she's our top student!"**

**"I really admire her…Beauty and Brains."**

**Sakura sighed. **_**"Of course, you won't get high grades if all of you aren't doing your homework or even reading your books…Sheesh."**_

**"Uhh…Teacher!" A girl raised her hand.**

**"Yes, Amy?"**

**"There's a new student–"**

**"Oh I forgot! Class, we have a new student. Please come here in front." Sakura continued reading, not paying attention to their teacher.**

**"Please, introduce yourself…" The lad cleared his throat while the girls squealed loudly. Sakura finally gave him a glance as her jaws dropped.**

**"I'm…Uchiha…Sasuke. Nice to meet you all."

* * *

**

'_What the-?What is he doing here?' _She quickly hid her face behind her book.

'_What to do, what to do-WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?' _She screamed in her thought like a madwoman.

'_Okay. Calm down. Think Sakura, think.' _ She inhaled deeply and tried to calm herself.

'_IT'S NOT WORKING! I know that I'm not dreaming right now. If I am, I would really jump for joy-BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! '_

"Reiko." A voice disturbed her thoughts.

"W-Wha?" Sakura raised her head to face her teacher.

"I'm asking you earlier if you can move your things away from that vacant chair next to you."

"H-Huh? Why?" She asked dumbly.

"Because the teacher wants me to sit there, dummy." She didn't even notice that Sasuke already made his way in front of her. He looked at her for a moment as her heart skipped a beat.

"Sure. No problem." She smiled at him. '_Great. Now this! What's more?' _Sakura wanted to just disappear at that moment.

"And Reiko, can you also share your books with him? He didn't bring anything." Mrs. Smith said to her.

"Ha-Ah, of course. I would glad to." '_Why did I have to open my big mouth?' _She showed a fake smile while she was fuming inside.

* * *

Sakura looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye. Her eyes wandered from his soft black hair, to his captivating raven eyes, next to his perfect nose and then to his beautiful lips as different thoughts filled her mind. '_Oh shoot! Erase! Erase!' _She unconsciously shooked her head. They are currently sharing a book for their literature class. Much to her surprise, Sakura caught Sasuke staring at her.

"W-Why are you staring at me?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Pink-haired. Weird" He lazily answered back as he averted his gaze to the window beside him. Sakura fumed with anger. What did he mean by weird? '_As if you never saw my pink hair before you jerk!'_

The thought made her stop. Right. He shouldn't have said that if he knows that she's Sakura, right? Maybe he still didn't find out.

* * *

The bell finally rang and classes are dismissed. It only took a minute for Sakura to put all her things in her bag as she ran as if her life is at stake. She quickly went to the girl's bathroom. She looked her blushing face in the mirror.

'_IDIOT! Why are you running away?' _ She doesn't know the answer to that either. All she knows that when he was so close to her (because she had to share her book with him), her heart was thumping wildly. She closed her eyes tightly. _'Don't mistake it for love. I already moved on. I don't feel anything for him now. I mean so what t if he's so much more handsome than before? So what if he's voice sounded so sexy? So what if he looked at me with those captivating raven eyes? Did I mention that he smelled good too? ARGHH! NOT AGAIN!' _She slapped her face hard. Now she's insane.

But now that she thought of it, how come he doesn't know her identity yet? _'Even if I don't want it to happen, he should've had figured out that my pink hair is very rare to find. Oh well…I guess I should go home now.'

* * *

_

"Ino, Can you please tell me why the hell is Sasuke HERE?" Sakura blurted out. She called Ino as soon as she arrived home from her part-time job at the fast food chain.

"Sakura, I'm very sorry. We only know that Sasuke ran away from home. His parents are searching for him right now because no one knows about his whereabouts-well, only us. " Ino informed her.

"But if he stays here, he'll find out that I'm Sakura!"

"What? He doesn't know the truth yet? That's very odd, don't you think?"

"I don't know. Well, he's not showing any signs of knowing so I guess it's a relief. But why did he ran away?" Sakura scratched her head irritatingly.

"Base on what my parents told me, he wanted to break the engag-" Ino suddenly stopped in mid-air.

"What? You said something?"

"Oh!, I-I said I don't know the reason. Did he do something weird to you?"

"Of course not! He doesn't even recognize me! That jerk."

"Ahemm…Why do I feel a tone of disappointment in your voice when you should be feeling relief right now?"

"W-Wha-Of course I'm happy!"

"By the way, do you want me to tell this to his parents so that they can take him away?"

"No, I don't want anyone to find out where I'm staying. For now please keep it a secret."

"Okay. But still, don't let your guard down."

"Don't worry, he can't actually do anything to me if he doesn't even know who I am right? I'm sure he thinks I'm only a stranger."

"Well, if you say so. I have to go now my mother's calling me. I'll talk to you next time okay?" Ino said goodbye and hung up the phone. The blonde girl sat in deep thought and she sighed heavily.

'_What are you thinking Sasuke? I thought you didn't want her?'_

' _Why are you chasing her now?'

* * *

_

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a long long time! It`s just that many things happened to me and I became very busy. Last 2008, I moved to Spain. Of course, I needed to study the language and stuff. And I became busy in school too. Well, good thing I finally have my vacation! So I'm going to dedicate these three months writing stories at the moment.

Thanks for the reviews!

NEXT CHAPPIE!: Chapter 3: Unravel the Truth

-pinkxraven


	3. Chapter 3: Unravel the Truth

**Chapter 3: Unravel the Truth**

Three days passed and Sakura noticed that nothing changed from her peaceful life. Sasuke comes to school like a normal average boy, although she doesn't know if the fact that girls swarm over him is normal too. They're seatmates but they never talk at all so she guessed that it's a good sign. But most of all, it really intrigued her the fact that Sasuke never figured out the truth. '_It's really strange…I mean, is it just a coincidence that he picked this place to hide from his parents? Well, I also don't see any reason why that jerk would want to chase me all the way here right? I'm sure he really wanted to get rid of me. Maybe, I'm the only one worrying over such a small matter?' _She chuckled quietly. Really, what could Sasuke possibly do to her? She sighed in relief as she walked through the halls of Greenfield Academy.

She opened the door to their classroom and saw that Sasuke already arrived. _'Great, Now we're alone.´_ She wanted to take a step back and run for her life but that would be too weird. She took a deep breath as she made her way to her seat.

"G-Good Morning Uchiha-san!" She made it sound as normal as possible and took a seat.

"Hn." Sasuke said without averting his gaze from the window. Silence engulfed them and it made Sakura hard to breath.

'_Heck! This is so awkward! I need to start a conversation or something!'_ She thought as she sweated heavily.

"U-Um…W-Where do you live, Uchiha-san?" She gulped nervously with her head looking down. It took him a minute to answer.

"Near here." She was startled and turned to him. She never expected him to answer in the first place.

"O-Oh that's good then. Uhm…Why did you come here?"

"No reason."

'As if he will tell me that he ran away from home!' Sakura thought and frowned a bit.

"O-Oh, I heard you're from err…Japan, right?"

He just nodded. Sakura felt very awkward.

"M-Me too! I started to live here with my parents when I was 5 but they passed away so now I'm living by myself." She smiled as she told him the biggest lie of her life. She was startled when Sasuke suddenly looked at her intensely, as if he's…searching for something.

"**Oh really?" **He looked at her darkly. Sakura shivered from his intense stare as if he wanted to eat her alive. She just looked back at him unable to talk, unable to move.

The door opened as two girls entered the classroom. Their eyes turned to hearts when they saw the raven lad.

"Oh! Good Morning Sasuke!" The two glared at the pink-haired girl and immediately went to Sasuke's place and started ranting on how handsome he is. Soon, all the students finally arrived and filled the classroom.

Sakura sighed with relief. What just happened back there? Is that really Sasuke? She asked herself. It's as if she was facing a stranger. _'Scary.' _She stopped thinking when Mrs. Smith, their homeroom teacher, finally arrived.

* * *

**-Lunch Break-**

She ate her lunch peacefully while sitting on a bench. She always goes to places where she can be alone. She never had a friend. Most of the students, especially the girls, are too jealous of her because she always gets good grades. For her, it doesn't really matter because the only thing they do is talk behind her back. But they are some who actually appreciate her hard work. _'Well, they are good and bad people in this world.'_

She turned back to reality when the door suddenly opened and girls approached her. If she remembered correctly, those are the girls from her class. _'Not again. Are they mad because I got a perfect score on the quiz?' _She thought irritatingly and shook her head in defeat.

"You Miyazawa! Why are you alone with Sasuke this morning? I bet you actually planned to go early so that you can keep him all to yourself!" Marie, a girl with blonde hair blurted out to her. Sakura suddenly had a headache. '_Oww…My head. I guess I didn't sleep well last night because of thinking too much and now these girls worsened it!'_

"What are you idiots ranting about? Are you nuts? What would I get if I get close to him?" _'Can't you see I have been avoiding him since yesterday?'_ She screamed inside her mind.

"Ha! I know that you want Sasuke! I caught you staring at him in class! Just because both of you came from the same country doesn't mean you can be close to him already!"

"Yeah!"

"Reiko, you're such a flirt!"

"Bitch."All the girls glared at her intensely.

"I'm saying this to you ugly girl, Sasuke already has a fiancé in Japan so you don't even stand a chance!"

'_Neither do all of you.' _Great now she has to deal with all of them.

"Okay. I'll just say this once so listen. I hate him okay? I can't even stand the guy! I don't care if he has a fiancée. I bet she's an idiot for letting herself be fooled by him. He's a cold assho-"

"How well do you know me for you to say that?" A familiar deep voice suddenly from behind interrupted her. She knew exactly who it was and gulped hard. At that moment, she was thinking of "Don't-turn-back-or-else-he'll-kill-you-policy" oh and if she could only disappear forever.

"Sasuke, Reiko's so cruel to us I'm just telling her not to bother you since you already have a fiancée but she became jealous and started insulting yo-"

"Shut up." Sasuke glared at all of them. Then, he looked at Sakura.

"Ermm…I need to pee! Gotta go!" She was about to ran away when he suddenly lifted Sakura up in his arms and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. All of the girls gasped, including her.

"H-HEY! W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN!" Sakura screamed hysterically. She kept struggling to get free from his tight grasp on her waist.

"You shut up too." He turned around and gave the girls a "Don't-follow-us-or-you'll-all-die" look.

Now she's doomed. _'Goodbye, world.'

* * *

_

Sasuke made his way smoothly through the school's backyard still, carrying Sakura in his right shoulder.

"STOP! YOU BASTARD! PUT ME DOWN OR ELSE I'LL SCREAM!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs. She desperately struggled, endlessly punching him in the back.

" You're already screaming to me." He answered coolly.

"YOU'RE A PERVERT!" She almost gasped when he threw her roughly on the thick grass.

"Ow! That hurt! Why did you throw me?" Sakura shouted back while cupping her butt because of the slight pain from the fall.

"You said you want me to put you down." He smirked at her.

"Arghh! Whatever." _'I want to get out of here as soon as possible.' _She was about to stand up and walk away when Sasuke successfully pinned her arms with her back lying on the thick, soft grass.

"Where do you think you're going?" Black onyx orbs looked down at her so intensely, making her body paralyzed. It was those same eyes he had when he looked at her at the classroom this morning. She gulped nervously.

"T-To the c-classroom?" She stuttered endlessly. She suddenly felt an immense heat running through her body and Sasuke's breathing on her face isn't helping at all.

"Did you think I'll drag you here for nothing?" He continued to stare her startled face.

A thought suddenly popped up into her mind. Is he angry because of what she said to him a while ago? Or is it because she called him a pervert? _'Or maybe he's just jok-'_

"Let's stop this."

'_ing.' _"H-Huh?" Did he say something?

"I'm tired of playing games..." His eyes became darker and for a moment, the pink-haired girl stopped breathing.

"**Sakura."

* * *

**

Please review! XD

NEXT CHAPPIE!: Chapter 4: Avoid him at all costs!

-pinkxraven


End file.
